Hopes and Dreams
by rens-luvr
Summary: Kristan has Cancer and is a huge fan of Ren Krawler, the lead singer of a rock band.
1. Birthday Surprise

**rens-luvr:** Ren is famous in this story. I'm using songs by other bands for Ren's band.

**POV. Kristan**

I laid on my bed, coughing up blood. I have Leukemia. I am Eighteen. My dream is to kiss the lead singer of The Dark Shadows, Ren Krawler. They are a rock band. My favorite song by them is Carry on. He is really hot. I have only met him once and a poster on my wall signed by him. My birthday is tonight. Mom said she had a surprise for me that I would love. I can't wait to see what other lame surprise she had for me. Probably another jack in the box like last year.

**POV. Ren**

Tonight is going to be fun. We are going to sing at a birthday party of an eighteen year old with cancer. Her mother asked us to sing at the party. I wasn't about to let an opportunity like that pass me by without agreeing to it. I helped get the decorations up in the basement. Then, her daughter started coming down the stairs. Her mother quickly ushered her back up the stairs and into her room explaining that the surprise was down here. It was touching how much she wanted to surprise her. I dropped a roll of tape. It landed on Sid's head. "Watch where you drop things, moron." he hissed. He handed me the tape. I stuck my tongue out and flipped him off.

"Deal with it you bulky jerk. It was an accident." I retorted.

**POV. Kristan**

I shut my door as mom left me in my room. I then heard talking from downstairs. Someone was down there mom didn't want me to see. It was a guy's voice. Then another one. They were arguing. Then, I heard my mom break up the fight. There is something going on I want to know about. That won't be easy though. Not with mom home. She has school in a little bit. When she leaves, I am going downstairs to check it out.

**POV. Kristan's mom**

I walked up to Ren and Sid. They were arguing. "Ok guys. Break it up." I said. They stopped arguing and went back to what they were doing. "Oh...I need to leave for school. My daughter will most likely come down here to find out what's going on. I need you to lock the door from the inside. That will make it so she can't get in." I explained, walking out the door. Ren closed the door and locked it.

**POV. Kristan**

I heard my mom leave and headed downstairs. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Damn it. Mom knew I would come down here. Who ever is down here is doing what mom says. It sounded like there was something being set up down here. What is mom planning?

**POV. Ren**

I was helping get amps and stuff set up when I heard the doorknob wiggle. Whoever was on the other side of the door muttered "Damn it." I couldn't help but laugh. It was kind of amusing. It was most likely the daughter. I really need to get her mom's name. That was when I found a text on my phone. It was the mom. She told me her name was Cassandra. Well, now I know that. Thanks. She got home a few hours later. Everything was all set up. Then, she brought her daughter downstairs, covering her eyes. When she told her to look, her daughter let out a squeal of pure joy. She jumped up and down. "THE DARK SHADOWS! Oh...Mom. Thank you soooo much. I love you." she blurted.


	2. Birthday Concert

**rens-luvr:** Hey! Here is the next chappie! ENJOY!

**POV. Ren**

Kristin jumped in excitement once her mom uncovered her eyes. "OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS REAL!" she squealed. It was adorable.

"Well… It's real honey. Your mom knew how bad you wanted to meet us, so we decided to give you an ultra special performance. What is your favorite. We will do that one first." I replied. She thought for a moment.

"I really like You are the heart. When I was really depressed because of being bullied at school, I had a knife in my hand, ready to kill myself. Then, your song came on and… and it saved my life. It was like you were talking to me. It made me realize that I am worth something." she answered. Then, she started crying. I gently hugged her in my arms.

Two hours later….

We had everything ready and everyone was there. I started singing.

Every 14.2 minutes someone in the united states dies by suicide  
Nearly 1, 000, 000 people make a suicide attempt every year  
90% of people who die by suicide had a treatable mental disorder when they died  
This is our message to give hope back  
To those who are lost in despair

Staring blank at the wall  
Never been so alone  
Why can't they get me?  
Would they care if I was gone?  
Spinning around all alone  
In my head tonight  
Would it all be so easy?  
Would they ever miss me?

You can't let them win  
I won't let you give in,

You are the heart  
That beats inside of me  
If you give up tonight  
You give up on me

Don't go out  
So don't go out  
Like a teenage tragedy  
Don't go out  
So don't go out  
Like a teenage tragedy

You are screaming  
Seems like no one's listening  
You want to be found  
No one knows you're missing  
You wonder why  
There's no tears when you cry?  
And it feels like goodbye  
Well, not tonight

Every sad ending  
Has a new beginning

Stand up and fight  
Don't let them hold you down  
It can't end tonight  
We gotta hold our ground

Not going out  
Not going out  
Like a teenage tragedy  
Not going out  
Not going out  
Like a teenage tragedy

Put down the knife  
Take back your life  
Put down the knife  
Take back your life

It's all inside you can change the world  
So don't you dare give up on me tonight

You are the heart  
That beats inside of me  
If you give up tonight  
You give up on me

Don't go out  
So don't go out  
Like a teenage tragedy  
Don't go out  
So don't go out  
Like a teenage tragedy

_[x2:]_  
Boom boom boom  
You are the heart inside  
Boom boom boom  
You are the heart inside of me

Staring at the stars and knowing  
We are not alone  
You are not alone

When the song ended, I started talking. "I would like to contribute this performance for a very special girl by the name of Kristin. She is going through a lot right now. We understand that she is battling cancer. We would like to contribute $890.00 for her treatment to continue. I am willing to sacrifice everything to help her get better and hope that the best comes from it." I said. I noticed Kristin. She was in the front and had started crying. "I understand it is a struggle for her to go through so much pain and we hope she gets better as soon as she can." I added. Kristin looked at me and I realized she was crying tears of joy. "How about she comes up to sing. She handed me a song she had written at our last concert. We came up with an instrumental tune. World is Mine!" I announced, helping her onto the stage. She started singing. She sounded amazing.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no  
Ato de koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Wow. She sounded even better singing on stage. This was going to be good. not only was this just for her, It is also part of her birthday party.


	3. Transformation

**rens-luvr:** Hey! Here is the next cahpter of the story. Enjoy!

**POV. Ren**

Kristan was eating a cupcake when I approached her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked. She lit up and smiled cheerfully. I snatched the hat she was wearing, signed it, and plopped it back on her head.

"I've been better..." she sighed. She suddenly keeled over and started coughing up blood. I caught her before she hit the ground. Her mom rushed over to us. I rubbed her back gently. She eventually reduced to dry heaving.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded weakly. I held her in my arms so she was comfortable. "I'll clean it up." I said. I shot a reddish vein out of my wrist and absorbed the blood. The carpet was good as new. Kristan looked terrified. "I'm a vampire. It's one of my many abilities." I explained grimly. "I was changed a few months ago after I got into a car accident." I continued.

"I didn't know vampires even existed." she replied. I then realized something. I looked at her. She rubbed her eyes and fell over. I caught her before she hit the floor. Sid seemed to notice the look in my eyes.

"I just remembered, I can heal her. It would require biting her, but it would make her 100% better. She would no longer be sick. She would be put out of her misery. It has its risks though." I explained. Her mom looked horrified.

"Like what?" she asked shakily. I knew I had to tell her, however bad it may turn out.

"Death, anemia, random freakouts, etc." I replied. I looked down at Kristan. She groaned in pain. "It's the only way to put her out of her misery and away from pain." I added. I felt my fangs slide out of my gums. One of the many advantages of retractable fangs. I realized I was starving. Shit. "Sid. I haven't fed in a while, so if I lose it, use whatever means neccesary to stop me." I said. He nodded. I sank my fangs into her neck. The sweet liquid flowed into my mouth, causing my thirst to increase. Sid was right behind me, prepared to grab me. I clenced her shoulders, trying not to lose it. Too late. Sid grabbed me. I struggled against his grip with a crazed hiss. I felt like I was on fire. The intense thirst always hurts like a bitch. Kristan stirred and looked around curiously.

"Wha...wha's goin on?" she slurred. Her mom sat her up. She shook her head to clear it. My struggling gradually weakened as I exhausted myself. He dropped me. I collapsed to the floor. UGH!

"Feel better now?" he asked. I nodded and licked the blood from my lips. I felt a lot calmer now. I managed to sit up. Suddenly, Kristan let out a pained breath, holding her throat. She was changed! I extended my claws and slashed the side of my neck open. She bolted over to me and sank her fangs into me. She clenched my shoulders.

"Take as much as you need." I soothed. She started crying. I hugged her close and let her feed. Her mom looked terrified. "Another risk was transformation. We can't really be around humans until we can control ourselves." I explained. Kristan collapsed against me. She was trying to catch her breath. I hugged her. She looked up at me. "I also kinda tampered with her memory. Right now, she has NO idea where she is. She remembers nothing from her human life. As far as she's concerned, this is a welcome to the Krawler clan party." I continued. She looked horrified.

"She doesn't remember me?" she asked. I shook my head. Kristan looked at me. She smiled.

"According to her, I'm her mate. I'm the one who loves her." I replied. I gently kissed her. She eagerly returned the kiss. I love her. I finally realize that now. I held her close to my body.

"Re..thank you for letting me stay by you." she murmured. I smiled and nodded.


End file.
